Blue
by Raven of the Shadows
Summary: It was a colour that was the link to his past. It was a colour that brought his present. It was a colour that wove his future.


**Blue**

"Daddy! Game time!"

He picked her up, and she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Let's go to your room then, shall we?"

"Yes!" She grinned widely, making him smile.

He put her down when they reached her room, and she ran and climbed up her bed. She settled down under the blankets and looked at him, waiting impatiently for him to sit.

He sat himself in the chair next to her bed. "All right, which colour is it today?"

She pouted. "All the girl colours are done." Teddy raised a brow. She scrunched up her face in concentration, and her hair turned blue. "We'll do Blue today!"

He grinned. Now this was a colour he had been waiting for.

His four-year-old daughter Dora Ginevra Lupin was a Metamorphmagus like him. A few days back, they had started a new game for their nightly father-daughter bonding time: she would change the colour of her hair, and he would tell her a story or some anecdotes related to that colour.

 _Blue._ There was so much to say about that colour that he didn't know where to begin.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. Memories were flowing through his head, and a small smile played on his lips. "When I was born," he began, "the first picture my father took was of me wrapped up in a blue blanket."

Dora turned her head to the side. "Do you still have it, Daddy?"

Teddy thought of the tattered, old blanket that lay upstairs on his bed under his pillow. There were hundreds of memories related to that worn piece of cloth which had served as a comforter to him in the past. He was not sure if he could ever let it go. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I still have it."

His daughter grinned. "Just like Mommy has kept _my_ red blanket in that box in the attic?"

"Just like that," Teddy replied absentmindedly. He reached inside the pocket of his robes and brought out an old photograph which he always kept on him — the only one he had of him and his parents. There they were, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, smiling, holding a baby him in their arms. Teddy smiled a sad smile as his father waved at the camera. His mother scrunched up her face, her expression looking eerily similar to the one Dora had whenever she tried to change her features, and his mother's pink hair turned blue.

He leaned over and showed the picture to his daughter. She looked at him. "Granny and Grandpa."

Teddy nodded. "This was the only memory I had of them," he said. "When I was practised enough, I started keeping my hair turquoise."

"What's turk-turkoic-?"

"It is this shade of blue," Teddy said, pointing to his hair, turning them from his natural brown to turquoise. "You know, I think your mother started to like me because of my hair colour, only. She said they gave me an _exotique_ look. Blue was what brought us together." His daughter giggled. He turned, and there, at the door, she was standing. Victoire Lupin — the love of his life.

She arched an eyebrow, and Teddy winked at her. "Conspiring our daughter?"

"Not at all," he replied, grinning.

Dora glared at her mother, though her wide yawn ruined the expression. "Daddy!" she whined, "The story!"

"Ah, yes. When we married, we couldn't decide the colours for the wedding. Your grand-mère wanted yellow, your nan, Ginny, wanted red. And then, your mother put her foot down, demanding blue."

"Like the sky?" Dora's voice was barely audible, and her eyes were closed.

"No," her mother said. "Like your father."

The couple smiled as they watched their sleeping daughter, and Victoire turned to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love blue," she whispered.

Teddy smiled. "I love blue, too."*

 **o§o**

* * *

 _* — If you are confused, 'I love blue' is their thing._

* * *

 **Word Count:** 650

 **Prompts used:**

From Yule in Skammdegi

• Write a story that is centered around the color blue.

From Writing Club

• Teddy Lupin

From Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank

• Pairing: Teddy/Victorie Weasley  
• All Colour Prompts: Turquoise


End file.
